


Kent, meet your new boyfriend

by McBangle



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-30 01:34:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17214536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McBangle/pseuds/McBangle
Summary: Alexei gains a name and Kent gains a boyfriend over mashed potatoes and chicken breast, with Swoops' help.Fanart inspired by ladymars' "sea monkeys"





	Kent, meet your new boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ladymars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladymars/gifts).
  * Inspired by [sea monkeys](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15160775) by [ladymars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladymars/pseuds/ladymars). 



> Swoops rolled his eyes. “And hey, you don’t even have to pick a real Russian name. Better to not accidentally name him after a real person,” he reasoned. “Just pick any item and put something that sounds Russian at the end.” He looked at what was around them before pointing at Alexei’s fork. “Forkovski.” Then at the chicken breast. “Chickenpashov.” Then at the mashed potatoes. “Mashkov.”
> 
> “That one,” Alexei said, to which Kent gave Swoops a death glare. “I’m liking that one.”
> 
> Swoops grinned and gestured grandly at Alexei. “Kent, meet your new boyfriend: Alexei Mashkov.”

I was so tickled by Swoops helping Alexei pick out a name over mashed potatoes and chicken in ladymars' "sea monkeys" that I was inspired to draw it! Kent's expression turned out a bit more exasperated than a death glare, though :) 


End file.
